


can you save me?

by rejjka



Series: ONESHOTS / MARKJIN [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejjka/pseuds/rejjka
Summary: mark realized he fell in love.





	can you save me?

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of had to write something on markjin. hope it isn't confusing. let me know if there are mistakes, because english isn't my first language. love you all. <3  
> ㅡ october 8'2018   
> (unedited version)

cold air was swirling in the night leaving chills on the boy's naked neck. even though his woollen denim jacket was covering his skinny body, the cold air managed to find his way. but it wasn't the coldness which bothered his mind.

he was drowning in pool full of shattered thoughts ㅡno, his feelings had left him broken in the way he had never expected to be but here he was, running from home, but mostly, from himself. he pushed himself into lies. into lies which weren't supposed to hurt anybody.

he had never opened himself up to another person. not a single one. he was always dealing with his problems quietly, not wanting to seem obvious.

he was scared. he was scared of letting people know how he truly feels, he was scared of how they could react and he was scared of being hurt. and how years passed, he learned how to built thick walls, and he also learned how to fool. and after all, each person who ever tried to make these walls disappear got bored of it. he never let them to do it.

until now. that raven haired boy, whose attitude was the worst he had ever seen, whose eyes were like the brightest ocean and whose heart was filled with the purest form of love.

and he wasn't ready for it. he wasn't ready for his walls falling apart, he wasn't ready to accept that the boy had completely wrecked him in all ways possible.

_,,you know, you deserve it.''_

_,,i've never seen you act like that around anyone. you know what does it mean, mark, and i know it too. that's who you truly are, we both know.''_

_,,i don't think pushing him away will help.''_

_,,he makes you happy. why are you so stubborn?''_

_,,you know what, mark? you can run from the truth, you can fool him - but you won't fool me. i can see through you right now. i know you are scared, i know it hurts and that's the only thing you don't want. but denying your feelings for that boy only makes it worse. you are just running from the only one who can actually saves you. stop with this. let your old-self go and be finally happy.''_

for the whole night jackson's words were also occupying his mind, and while he was passing cold wooden benches in the park near his apartment building, he felt his chest aching even more as these past months. he knew he screwed everything up, he knew there is almost no chance that the boy will ever forgive him but yet he turned around and started running, tears leaving his cold cheeks wet again.

and mark was crying when the younger boy opened his doors. mark was crying when he let his heart open for the first time to the raven haired boy and when he said his apologies. mark was crying when younger boy held him tightly in his arms, trying to calm him down. and mark was still crying when their lips collided for the first time in the dark hallway, giving 'nyoung all of himself.

and when mark fell asleep in the warm bed, it was jinyoung whose eyes shed an ocean of tears ㅡbecause mark finally let him save him.

ㅡ **CAN YOU SAVE ME?**


End file.
